The invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), and in particular to a transaction-based SST such as an automated teller machine (ATM).
Conventionally, an ATM has a plurality of modules enclosed within the ATM for protection and security. These modules are used to provide various functions; for example a display module and an encrypting keyboard module are used as a user interface; a receipt printer module is used to provide transaction receipts; other modules include a card reader, a cash dispenser, and such like. In the event of failure of one of these modules, the ATM has to be shut-down, the ATM cover removed, and the malfunctioning module removed and replaced or repaired. This is a time consuming and disruptive process.
It is an object of the invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantage.
According to one aspect of the invention, a self-service terminal is characterized in that the terminal includes at least one external column having a bore, whereby modules may be mounted on the column, and electrical connections from the modules may be routed through the bore.
By virtue of the invention, modules may be secured to the column and electrical connections which link various modules can be routed within the column so that the electrical connections are hidden from view.
Preferably, the at least one column is an elongate, generally upright member; alternatively, the column may be curved (for example, S-shaped) or angular.
Preferably, the column has a circular cross-section; alternatively the column may have a cross-section which is square, elliptical, or a polygon. The cross-section of the column may have a recess. The cross-section of the column may vary (that is, it may not be uniform) throughout the height of the column. The cross-section of the column may be a different shape at different heights.
In one embodiment, a single, substantially vertical column is used, and the column is an elongate cylinder having a circular cross-section.
Preferably, the SST has a base, and the at least one column extends from the base in an upward direction. Preferably, the modules are height adjustable relative to the top of the base.
In one embodiment, the base is an enclosure for housing a central controller to which modules mounted on the column may be electrically connected, and which controls the operations of the mounted modules.
Preferably, the modules are height adjustable relative to the column. Preferably, the column includes one or more access slots, whereby the one or more slots allow electrical conductors to be passed therethrough. Where a plurality of access slots are used, these slots may be spaced apart; however, the combined effect of the spaced slots is to provide many access points in the column.
By virtue of having access slot(s), a module can be located at one of many locations on the column and the electrical conductors which link that module can be easily passed through the access slot (or a portion of the access slot) nearest the module. This arrangement has the advantage that there is a choice of heights at which a module may be located. Thus, a display could be mounted at a lower height on a column in an SST located in an area where the average height of a user is low; whereas the display could be mounted at a higher height on a column in an SST located in an area where the average height of a user is high.
Preferably, the one or more access slots are in the form of one or more apertures. Preferably, each aperture has a resilient seal. Alternatively, where a plurality of access slots are used, each aperture may have an access cover biased to close the aperture so that when the access cover is not in use the aperture is sealed by the access cover to prevent water or dust ingress.
The access slot or slots are conveniently located at the rear of the SST.
In other embodiments, the modules may be fixed relative to the column, but the column may be height adjustable. For example, the column may raised or lowered by means of a jack located within the base. The jack may be controllable by a user of the SST (for example using switches on the front of the SST), so that the column height may be adjusted by each user. The column may have a telescopic construction to allow the column to expand or contract in the upward direction. The column may be movably mounted on the base so that the column may tilted.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a module for use with an SST is characterized in that the module has a fixing bracket adapted for securing to an external column in an SST.
Preferably, the fixing bracket is configured so that it mounts on an external surface of the column. Alternatively, the column may include a recess into which the fixing bracket mounts.
Preferably, the fixing bracket includes a clamp for securing the bracket to the external surface of the column. Preferably, the fixing bracket includes a channel for routing electrical conductors between the module secured to the fixing bracket and an access slot so that the conductors are at least partially hidden from view. Conveniently, the fixing bracket surrounds the access slot used to route the conductors from the module.
Preferably, the module is secured to the fixing bracket by an adjustable joint so that the module can be moved to a desired position and then locked in that position. This allows the position of the module to be adjusted relative to the bracket.
The SST may be an ATM or a kiosk.